Forsaken
by Mezazra
Summary: Detective Mary Jane Watson better known as the ultimate Spider-Woman lives out her days catching criminal. But her next three cases have her working closely with a mysterious and powerful rich man named Peter Parker who claims he's the one above all. Can she uncover the mystery that is him and solve her cases? Read and find out sequel to Fallen. Set in the year 4018.
1. Announcement

Mary Jane as a detective in the year 4018


	2. The one above all part 1

**(Insert the Worst by Jhene Aiko)**

 **(Unedited)**

There was a lone occupant besides the driver and co driver in a random limo. He was going to an opera concert of sorts. Though none of that is entirely accurate as the year was 4018. And the vehicle the figure was in was a flying one.

Though the Opera itself hadn't changed much in all these years. It now was held in an extremely futuristic building that had various teleporters scattered around the premises so the rich and powerful didn't have to use their legs much. And no one in the world was quite as rich and powerful as this man.

 **(Hours earlier police precinct)**

 **(Insert Into you by Ariana Grande)**

"Stop Felicia we can't... At least not here wait till we... Get home please." The voice that was speaking kept having to pause as her lips were being attacked by another set of lips. Pushing her lover away forcefully the voice said. "Move"

Felicia just smiled and dove right back in attaching her lips to her lovers while also trying to pull up her shirt. "Make me Red!" She replied/taunted after parting lips only briefly.

Before long Red gave in to Felicia's whims and succumbed to her lovers ministrations.

"God we're going to get into so much trouble." Red replied before suckling on Felicia's now exposed breasts.

"Only if we're caught babe." Felicia said while kneading Red.

Predictibly just as the two women were really getting into things they were interrupted by the very thing they had wanted to avoid. Their boss the police chief Carmelita Ramirez (an OC). In the precinct the windows were very high-tech especially in the detectives section.

Each officer could control the tint in the windows from transparent to opaque. The two officers had set their office to the darkest setting possible. Still getting intimate in the precinct was a huge gamble that neither wanted to take. There was some solace in knowing only the chief had an override for the windows. However today was different.

The chief had called both detectives in from their active investigations for a special assignment. However as you have read a certain cat lover couldn't keep her hands off a certain red head and said red head had all her buttons memorized by her partner and roommate.

None of that mattered because soon both would be out of a job. This particular city had a strict no employee relationships policy for it's emergency responders.

But that didn't happen because the chief not only called their names in order to find out which room they were in but a poster ended up falling just as the girls were separating. This poster was just large enough to obscure Chief Ramirez's vision. This forced the chief to enter the room but by the time she did the two occupants were able to make themselves decent as well as act natural as the movies say.

"Detectives Watson and Hardy Thank you for coming in on such short notice. I know you're working the Storm case correct." Ramirez asked while shaking both ladies hands.

"Yeah. What's all this about chief?" Detective Watson asked.

"Don't tell me were in trouble for anything." Detective Hardy added.

"Quite the opposite actually. This was a direct request from the stupid dumbass of a Mayor Steve Rogers."

She then mumbled to herself. "Can't believe they voted that incompetent jackass in."

Returning he voice to normal she continued. "You guys know they snooty opera in town this week?"

"Yeah the one about the red haired princess being captured by the green demon lady and a dragon I think."Felicia answered.

"Yeah it was written by my favorite writer Mezazra in the twenty first century." Detective Watson added with an excited face on.

"MJ here like anything play related." Felicia giggled out.

"Well this year's play will be attended by some very important foreign officials and you two have the best record for guard details." The detective informed the partners.

"So we're getting demoted?" Felicia asked incredulously.

"No but you are being put under cover in the Opera House staff as an added measure." The chief replied.

"Who exactly are the foreign leaders? MJ asked.

From chief Ramirez "Glad you asked MJ. The first you know the supreme sovereign of Latveria Victor Von Doom." As she spoke Ramirez handed the ladies several case files.

"Really? He's been in the city before and we weren't pulled off our cases! Why now?" Felicia asked.

 **(Insert Sativa by Jhene Aiko)**

"The next is the owner of Parker industries Peter Parker himself." The chief deadpanned out.

"Okay so that one yeah best not take any chances with him." Felicia said as she now understood the situation.

"If something were to happen to him it'd destabilize the economy for the entire world." MJ said in agreement with Felicia.

Smirking with her hands on her hips the chief added. "And lastly the King of Ragno."

After blatantly staring at the chief the two ladies looked at the last file and then stared back at their chief.

Felicia recovered first with. "Bullshit! He doesn't leave the Kingdom of Ragno... Like ever!"

"No one even knows his name or what he looks like." MJ added. She too found anything about the man known as the Eternal King to be less then believable when people said they know him. Or had physically seen him.

"Believe it or not the Eternal King is here in this city. Right now he's in the penthouse of the Parker hotel. He'll be there until the Opera and presumably he'll return when it's over. No one knows why he's here in the states but he wanted to see this opera since the mayor was going anyway he caught wind of the King and Parker both attending. So as you can imagine between those three names security need to be increased. I don't disagree with the Mayor on this one"

"For once" Felicia whispered to MJ.

"But I do disagree that I had to pull you two off your cases to deal with this."

"But he is the Mayor. Understood Chief." MJ added returning to her serious demeanor and personality.

"I'm counting on you two don't let me down."

Looking into the file MJ began to read what was common knowledge and also the only information people had on the Eternal King and his kingdom.

(Breakdown begins Ragno is free for anyone to use i don't care but please inform me beforehand as I'd like to read how you use Ragno.)

The kingdom of Ragno first appeared in the thirty first century. When phase dimension technology was first created. Ragno was an entire continent located between South America and Africa covering pretty much the entire ocean of space. The continent was huge. The people there had always been there but they had cut themselves off from the rest of Earth using phase dimension tech. Think of it as tech they could turn anything intangible. Essentially making anyone capable of being Kitty Pride.

Well Ragno had used this tech to survive Noah's ark and had been watching the rest of the world ever since. Their tech and resources were so far advanced it put even Wakanda to shame. The country had so much Vibranium, Adamantium, Gold, Silver, and Platinum as well as precious stones it made the value of such things nearly worthless.

Though this nation almost exclusively stopped global bankruptcy after it was discovered it was still a mystery ten centuries later. It freely gave out designs for it's tech helping Earth to become one of the most technologically advanced planets in the universe. The country itself remained fiercely isolationist. Any entrance into the country had to be approved by the King himself.

As for the people. They were Nephilim. As in the ones from the Bible. Half angels half human or half demon half human. Among other things. Though Nephilim are long lived they are not immortal. Living for about 700 years on average. The Eternal King was supposedly King during Noah's ark and he still hadn't died.

He himself is rarely seen even by the people of the nation. Those that have seen him report the same thing. A blue skinned male with glowing blue eyes and white hair.

That was about it. No one knew anything about the Eternal King outside of that. He never left Ragno's capital city of Anansi. Ever.

 **(Hours later after their mission)**

MJ was just getting home. They ended up having to diffuse a bomb and evacuate the building after a smaller second bomb had set fire to the place. The Eternal King was never seen but his representatives said he teleported out of the place the minute there was trouble. Apparently her partner Felicia ended up rescuing Peter Parker himself.

Currently Felicia was at the precinct. She elected to stay behind so she could finish off their paperwork. That meant she needed the car forcing MJ to take a cab home. She didn't mind though as it meant she'd have a couple hours home alone.

Their apartment was a luxurious place in a very elegant building. If you were to enter you would assume the owners were rich. And Felicia was well off. When they first moved in together in college MJ had taken a job as a stripper (I mean exotic dancer) to help pay her side of the rent. And even then that was hard as hell for her. However when the two began sleeping together Felicia made herself MJ's sugar momma. She took care of the rent as well as their food expenses.

But the rest isn't important for this tale just yet. No sooner had MJ taken off her jacket did she hear knocking at her door. She sighed as she wondered who it could be. Upon answering she discovered it was none other than her elder sister Gayle Watson. The woman looked sickly in every form of the word. The sight made MJ want to throw up. This woman was weak.

'Just like mother.' MJ thought.

"Mary Jane listen I need-" Gayle started to say before she was cut off my Mary Jane saying.

"No!"

"But-"

"No I'm not giving you any money."

"This isn't about me this is about your nieces and nephews."

"I don't care I'm not giving you any money Gayle."

"Please MJ little tiger-"

"No!" MJ said firmly as she folded he arms. Staring at her big sister she could only look at her disappointed. It hurt her to do Gayle like this but her sister needed to get better and this was the only way MJ knew how to help.

"JUST GIVE ME SOME GOD DAMN MONEY! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR FAMILY AT ALL?" Gayle shouted.

MJ replied with a silent menace dripping in her voice. "Listen here bitch I'm not feeding you or those kids drug addiction."

As MJ continued tears started to fall. "You don't think I want those kids over? To have them here playing with each other for birthday parties? Me showering them with presents and spoiling them rotten? You don't think I want to throw you a mother's day party in my house sometime or to babysit those nieces and nephews of mine?!?

Understand this Gayle I love you! I love those kids! I love you all more than anything else in this or any other world. It pains more than you know to cut myself off from you. It's why I haven't had you arrested and just taken those kids from you. But I know I have to. I have to keep myself away from you because I know you love me big sis and all I want is for us all to be together. But first you need to get yourself and those kids sober. Make that step and I'll come back into your life. Until then don't come back here bothering me."

With that MJ shut the door to her sister and a dark part of her past. She sighed again. Leaning against the door she slid down it suddenly not having the stregth to stand anymore. Before long she cried letting out all the pain she felt at closing off herself from the rest of her family. After a while perhaps hours she stood up and walked to he and Felicia's shared bedroom where she came face to face with a man.

He had tastefully kept brown hair. A unique shade of blue eyes. He seemed to excuse confidence Ave he was reading a book while sitting at her desk. He didn't even look up once she stood in her room completely. Her spider sense hadn't gone off so she felt he wasn't a threat but she was still cautious. Without looking at her he started talking.

"Mary Jane Watson detective by day Spider-Woman by night. You named yourself after your favorite twenty first century hero the amazing Spider-Man though you put Ultimate as your adjective. You've been having sex with your college roommate since your junior year at Empire State University. After graduating from grad school to big decided to shoot for jobs as detectives. You both achieved this in record time because of your extra activities as Spider-Woman and Black Cat.

If I'm not mistaken only the chief, the mayor, and heads of various law enforcement agencies such as the FBI and CIA know your identities. You've even undertaken missions from President Prince from time to time. Which in and of itself is extremely impressive.

You've saved the world countless times from a lizard men invasion to a fight with Seth himself. Did I miss anything?" As he said all this the man stood up straight. He was taller than MJ but his face wore a coy smile.

"I'm sorry but who the fuck are you?"

While he spoke he reached his hand out for a shake "God at your service. Well I'm also the devil. Dormammu too." As he said that name his eyes began to glow Halloween orange. However it calmed down soon enough as he continued to speak. "But you can just call me Peter Parker the King of Ragno."

 **Stay tuned for part two.**


	3. The one above all part 2

**Unedited**

Upon hearing all that MJ sneezed.

"Oh sorry I'm allergic to bullshit." Though the delivery seemed apologetic at first the last word came out impassively.

"You know I was willing to believe you were god and the devil and whatever that name you said was. But the King of Ragno? He has blue skin and white hair. I know you're Peter Parker the second richest man in the universe and that you're behind the Eternal King. But just because you're number two doesn't mean you can go around trying to convince people you are something you're not."

"Wow! I didn't realize my identity as the Eternal King had gotten such fame. It's hard to process that you'll believe I'm God but you won't believe I'm a guy no one has ever met. Plus it seems to me like you're saying that God has limitations. I assure you I do not."

The conversation would have continued if not for ringing indicating that MJ was getting a call. It was MJ's informant and if she was bothering to call MJ herself it meant she had something juicy.

After answering and hearing what her informant had to say MJ let her know she'd be on her way. With the call ended Peter spoke up.

"So shall we take my car?"

"What we? And no I'm going on my own!" With that MJ made to leave. But Peter spoke up halting her.

"I couldn't help but overhear bits of your conversation ,not that I needed to, anyway explain to me how you plan on getting to the lower levels from here. At least in time to beat Felicia home?"

'Shit! Fuck he's right.-' MJ's thoughts were interrupted by Peter who spoke up once again.

"And you sure as hell can't take the squad car parked in the garage since they have trackers and your superiors would definitely ask for a reason you would have needed in order to take the car to the lower levels."

After his piece MJ just stared at him. "What? God remember!" He said while pointing to himself. "Plus you should really stop thinking so loud any telepath would have been able to hear that. Anyway I have a limo down stairs."

"Fine just get me there and back in under an hour since I'm sure you're here to thank me for saving your life today "god"." The last word was filled with sarcasm as MJ brushed past Peter and made her way towards her front door. "It's the least you could do."

"It's no trouble after all I'll be balls deep inside you by the end of the week." Peter said while smiling cheerfully at MJ who returned his look with one of shock that said "oh no this bitch did not just say that."

 **(Outside MJ's apartment building)**

MJ couldn't help it. She had to whistle. His limo wasn't just expensive it was downright a fantasy come true. MJ had seen expensive things in her life but it all paled in comparison to the outside of Peter's limo. When they walked up to the vehicle MJ noticed two asian ladies dressed in a chauffeur's attire. When they approached they both bowed deeply.

"Ah yes allow me to introduce you to my drivers this is Kasumi." Peter said while gesturing to the girl. "And this is Momiji." He then gestured to the other girl.

"I gotta ask why do you have two drivers?"the detective asked.

At first Peter mumbled almost like he didn't want to say it to MJ's face. He then sighed and spoke more clearly. "Because generally one of them is in the back keeping me company. Speaking of which Kasumi I want you to drive us to the lower levels MJ here will give you the exact address and Momiji my dear I believe it's your turn to ride in the back with me. But please behave."

"I will try and restrain myself master." The Ninja replied.

Now let me briefly explain something here. Poverty no longer meant what it used to. In this day and age poverty became the level of tech you had at your disposal. To put it in terms you'll understand what would be considered rich in terms of things you could aquire in the twenty first century ,including mansions by the way, was considered poverty by today's standards. That said each century was given a level the lower the level the more impoverished a person was. Lacking what would be considered basic human needs by today's standards.

Like instead of using an iPhone ten people now used Webphone 58. This device specialty was that it had built in holographic projection tech. This phone was considered basic in the higher levels but in the lowest level it was considered godly. In the reverse an iPhone would be worth less than toilet paper in the upper levels.

So with that in mind MJ was headed to the lowest level possible 21st century tech. The fucking cars still had wheels down there and everybody stole from everybody.

 **(Several moments later and now nearing MJ's location)** **(Insert Memtrix-All you are)**

MJ couldn't believe what she had seen. Not even half way here the girl named Momiji had started feeling on Peter's dick over his pants. At first he was resistant. But eventually the girl whined.

"You promised."

After which Peter groaned loudly.

"Fuck this is why I hate making promises. Fine!" With that the asian girl eagerly whipped out her boss's cock and began worshipping it.

That wasn't what had left MJ so surprised. No it was his size. As the girl used her mouth to play with his sex other MJ got treated to the sight of it at attention. Safe to say she was unprepared.

'That ain't human! Fucking thing belongs on a god... Oh fuck' MJ thought to herself but as before she was thinking very loudly.

"Well even though you walked right into that one I'll let it slide since it would be too easy." Peter replied confirming he had heard MJ's thoughts.

"Fuck you."

"You are at the end of the week. Felicia too." Peter stated matter of factly and with such confidence it made MJ want to punch him in his smug face.

"In your dreams." MJ replied as she went into a certain building looking for her informant.

"I'm not the one that's going to be dreaming about my dick for the week." Again delivered with his brand of infuriating confidence.

Just then however MJ finally was able to her her informant's attention. Her informant was a very very low end prostitute. To call her a two dollar hooker would have been considered a compliment to her. She was that low on the totem pole if you will. Her name was Susan Storm.

After several moments she weaved her way through the crowd and gestured to follow her out of the place. It was essentially a brothel but just dirt cheap. Emphasis on the dirt.

 **(Outside the building)**

"Sorry about that. Apparently it was some construction worker's birthday today and he and his buddies decided to celebrate. I just spent the last hour swallowing cum from over twenty different smelly construction workers. And then getting gang banged by them. In every hole. But other than that I'm doing great so how was your day Red?" The blonde delivered the first part of her statement devoid of emotion as if reading off a to done list. But the ending was delivered with immense cheeriness. So obviously it was fake and sounded sarcastic as all hell.

MJ was in no mood for Susan's petty games and so she got straight to the point.

"What do you have for me?" The detective asked.

"Uh uh uh. I want to know about my kids. How and Franklin and Valeria doing?" Susan asked. A rational person could see the look of desperation on the hooker's face. However after the day MJ had she wasn't very rational.

Keep in mind folks she has been denied an orgasm earlier in the day and then had to witness two beautiful people fornicate in front of her without the ability to herself. Her shit taking meter was on zero. So it should come as no surprise that MJ reacted the way she did. Especially considering what she was wearing but more on that in a sec.

You see the case that Susan supposedly had info on was a case that Susan didn't even know about. The Johnny Storm disappearance case. The case was worth a lot and solving it could mean a promotion for MJ. Felicia too. Their goal for years had been to become liason detectives for shield. With shield would come better resources not to mention their alter egos could be used more often. More than that Felicia criminal record could be expunged. With that dream in mind and the idea of it being threatened MJ reacted to Susan's plea/challenge irrationally.

As a red and black liquid cascaded over her the detective Mary Jane Watson was replaced by the Ultimate Spider-Woman. Except she had razor sharp teeth and a wicked tongue. So instead of Spider-Woman ,in this moment, we got Carnage.

Quicker than lightning MJ had snatched up Susan in a chokehold lifting her off the ground. She let out a small screech.

"There will be no negotiating you will tell me what you know!"

When Susan refused to reply. (Or maybe it was because she couldn't since she was being choked to death.) MJ raised a hand as if to slice something off since her nails elongated. She was cut off however by Peter.

"3...2..." He said before a feminine figure in a black Symbiote tackled MJ away from Susan allowing the poor girl to breath.

 **(With MJ and Felicia)**

"Red! Red babe come on calm down honey!" Black cat said as she used her Symbiote to essentially calm down MJ's own alien. With that done MJ finally calmed down when Felicia kissed her lightly.

"Felicia how did you find me? And how did you get here for that matter."

"My Symbiote can sense where yours is plus I have the car remember. Not that I used it. Web swinging is the fastest way to get around in this city." Felicia responded before helping MJ to stand up.

 **(With Peter and Susan)**

After helping the blonde up Peter said "Here."

He tapped her throat with two of his fingers from his right hand and suddenly she could feel a heat enter her throat before all the pain vanished. In case it wasn't obvious Peter had healed her.

"So tell me what's your story?" Peter asked curiously. "How'd someone as obviously sexy as you ever up in a place like this?"

"Where to start! My ex husband is a dumbass who thinks he's god-"

"He couldn't possibly be me."

At first Susan looked at Peter confused before continuing.

"Anyway he and Victor Doom have always had a rivalry. One day Doom baited him into a bet and my dumbass husband lost but his overconfident ass decided to raise the stakes. He put our marriage on the line-"

"Let me guess he lost?"

"No shit. So now I'm married to Doom and despite everything I try and remain loyal to my husband. Next thing I know my children and I are being forced to move to Latveria. While I'm there Doom thinks he can get handsy with me but I don't let him in my panties."

At that Peter notice tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. He said if I didn't want to lie with him then I would lie with everyone else. Now I'm here doing this shit. If I don't work here he's threatened to hurt my kids. I won't put them in danger but I just..."

Before long she had completely broken down bawling. Now you're asking yourself if Peter was god then why didn't he already know this. Shouldn't he be omniscient. The answer is simple life was much more interesting when he didn't know everything and so Peter was only omniscient about what he wanted to and let himself be ignorant to the rest. (The power of plot convenience people.)

However Peter cast his gaze outward his fury bubbling over. 'Doom had threatened children? That wouldn't go unpunished.' The god thought.

Using his gaze Peter located the blonde's children and discovered they were safe but upon checking on who her husband was Peter was shocked out of his gaze ability. He discovered Reed Richards and-

Well his thoughts were interrupted when the blonde spoke. "By the way my name is Susan, Susan Storm." She then reached out her hand to shake his. At this time Felicia and MJ began making their way to the duo.

" My name is Peter Parker and I'm the King of Ragno and I want you to become my personal sex slave." Peter said while reaching to grasp her outstretched hand. "Well only in name, I'll pay you say 200 trillion up front and 1 trillion every year for ten years and then 2 trillion a year after that."

Still shaking his hand Susan was just in shock. She half smiled figuring this guy had a weird since of humor. Though she still found it funny oddly enough. Then the name caught her. Peter Parker. And then the title the King of Ragno. That's when she noticed the necklace draped around his neck.

"I wasn't joking. I'm dead serious. Right now I want to add you to ,I think Floyd Mayweather called it girl collection, yeah I want to add you to my girl collection." Peter said and the look in his eyes conveyed just how serious he was.

"Yeah I don't know what Peter here's problem is. He seems to think he can go around telling people he's the King of Ragno an-" MJ started to say as she and Felicia stood near the other two having a staring contest.

"But he's not lying." Susan informed simply as she stared into Peter's eyes stunned at everything that was happening.

"What?!?" MJ asked.

Susan replied in a stunned voice that was somewhat breathless.

"In my previous life Reed and I were privy to information the average person wouldn't know like the biohazard symbol. It's use stopped in the 21st century. But one of the reasons people don't use it anymore is because the King of Ragno requested that no one use it. The true accounts all say the same thing. The Eternal King wears a necklace with a platinum pendant inside is a saphire core and in the shape of the biohazard symbol."

"Well what does the symbol look like and why do you think he's the Eternal King." Felicia asked still not seeing how all this some how proved that Peter was the King of Ragno."

"It looks like that." Susan answered as she pointed to the very necklace she described. It was currently draped around Peter's neck. And that left MJ and Felicia gaping with their mouths open.

 **(Hours later)**

After breaking in his new lab assistant the Eternal King placed several hologram conference calls ,while sipping on some bourbon, the last of which was to...

"Sup icky Vicky how you been?" Peter asked sitting in his office with nothing but a black robe on.

"You!" The face of Victor Von Doom said with lost authority.

"You know you and me are the only ones still alive from way back then. I don't know why I keep you alive I think it's nostalgia or something. But I thought I made it perfectly clear you and I weren't to mess with anyone that came out of the reincarnation cycle. Instead I find out that you've kidnapped Franklin and Valeria and pretty much turned Susan into less than a prostitute." All this was delivered in a thoughtful manner but not this next part.

This next part came with menace that only could be delivered by god. "You have one more century before I end you. Plan all you want it'll only ever end on way."

With his message delivered Peter stood up to look out his hotel window overlooking New York.

Just then a bunch of crackling could be heard. As a glowing blue man appeared behind Peter. When the man finished his teleportation Peter took a sip of the bourbon he had been nursing during his conversation with Doom.

"Dr. Manhattan." Peter simply stated.

"Peter you need to-" Manhattan tried to say but with a snap of Peter's fingers Dr. Manhattan ceased to exist.

"Listen to me you little insect nothing will change my mind. You need to learn to stay dead." Peter said ominously before he went back to his desk to make one last call.

 **Fav, follow and review and please support my .**

 **And yeah Peter's girl collection has Dead or Alive characters in it. If there's any sexy female characters from anything at all you want in it let me know. Thanks Peter's a womanizer in this story. It has elements from the Lucifer show in it but trust me it's vastly different.**


End file.
